Crash and the Bad Wumpa
by princessdiddle
Summary: In this short story, find out what happens to Crash when he's not careful about which wumpa fruits he collects! You might think twice about running blindly through a trail of wumpa.


Crash and the Bad Wumpa

Once upon a time, Crash was running through the Toad Village, picking up wumpa fruits, trying to get an extra life. He was at 99 and saw the 100th wumpa, but just as he grabbed it, he didn't gain a life, but rather became weak. Sick.

It was a lumpy, green-and-brown fruit, with a noxious, foul gas rising from its stem, and it caused Crash to faint and fall to the ground. Coco later found Crash, lying in the soil next to a chunk of the rancid fruit, and shook him around in a panic. Crash, the heavy sleeper that he was, was always near impossible to wake up, but now he was truly impossible. She couldn't wake him, so she knew this was no nap, and no normal poison, but some type of powerful curse. Not knowing what else to do, Coco took hold of his shoe and dragged him through the village, telling every creature she saw about what had happened to her brother, and asking for help.

Nobody seemingly had a solution, but when Coco took him to the pond, a large, green frog leapt out from the water to listen to her story. Coco recognized this frog, who had excitedly chased Crash around the village before, and she was cautious of him, but went on speaking. When Coco explained what had happened, the frog smiled sweetly and said that the only cure for this spell would be a big kiss from his one true love.

Just as Coco wondered who that could be, and considered contacting Tawna, the frog quickly hopped onto her brother, lovingly embracing him with all the flowery grace of a prince holding his princess. The bandicoot girl blinked and raised her eyebrow at the sight of this, but she decided to wait and see where this was going.

"We meet again, my love" the frog whispered softly to Crash, "this time, you can't just jump over me, and I can show you how i feel...All I have ever wanted is this kiss...Please accept it, and return to me...Stay with me..." The lovestruck toad stared intensely and adoringly at him.

Coco gasped out loud as the frog then puckered his slimy green lips, shut his beady eyes and passionately kissed the unconscious bandicoot with stunning effort. As he juicily sucked away at the orange hero's poisoned mouth, he prayed that the affection of a big warty toad would be enough to save his beloved. He was confident in his belief that no one else truly loved his precious little marsupial as much as he did.

A blinding, magical light glowed around them as Crash's eyelids gradually began to slide open...It became clear that the very kiss he had tried to run away from all this time had ended up as the kiss that would save his life. The frog at last peeled his sticking lips away from Crash, (which proved challenging, as they had all the suction of a magic plunger), and he then awakened, much to the joy of both the frog and Coco.

"Oh my baby, my darling..." the frog croaked tearfully, squeezing the shocked and confused bandicoot to his chest and swinging him around like a furry ragdoll. "You're safe now! I'll never let you suffer such a terrible curse again!"

Crash, in a disgusted panic, broke himself out of the warty creature's grasp. It took his entire forearm to wipe a thick, dripping slime off his lips as he backed away from the frog, only to be yanked by his surprisingly powerful green arms, back into the crushing embrace. Crash was pulled into the amphibian's arms with such speed and force that his blue trunks took flight from his legs, leaving his pink boxer shorts exposed.

"Oh Crash!" Coco exclaimed as her oblivious brother tried fruitlessly to kick and squirm his way out of the frog's loving arms, "This is so romantic! You're finally united with your true love! This amazing frog never wanted to hurt you, big brother...All this time, he's had a crush on you and just wanted to kiss you...And when he kissed you, he brought you back to life! Ohh how sweet!" She swooned.

Crash simply twitched in response. He tried once again with all his strength to pull himself free, stretching his arm to reach for the pants that had landed on the ground behind him, but with an iron grip, the frog held on, and pulled him into another long, wet kiss as his sister giggled gleefully. She was overjoyed to see her own brother living a fairy tale. And she knew she needed to keep this love story alive.

So, she brought them to the castle at the center of the village for a glorious wedding that would be the greatest ceremony the village had ever seen. Even Tawna attended, to congratulate her former boyfriend on finding a new, unbreakable love. From then on, Crash's proclaimed true love would never leave his side, nor would he ever allow Crash to leave his side. Because they were bound together by the magic of every enchanted fairy tale, and the frog vowed that his unwavering love for the bandicoot would protect him always. It looked like there was no escaping this Happily Ever After.

...And, as for Crash? Well, he learned his lesson, that you should always watch what you eat, or you'll find yourself stranded in the medieval times, married to an oversized, lovesick amphibian. In your underwear.

The End.


End file.
